


welcome to my table, bring your hunger

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Just a retelling of ep 5, except this time Jaskier is a biiit more affected by Yennefer's orgy magic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 71





	welcome to my table, bring your hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ' the horror and the wild' by the amazing devil, of course ; )
> 
> warning: bit of an allusion to rape, but rest assured, no one is actually being raped in this fic.

When Geralt deposited Jaskier on the table in the mayor's house, he could already tell there was some kind of magic going on there, and it wasn't just because of the smoke billowing around the floor, or the ominous scent of lilac and gooseberries.

They met the mayor, Jaskier still gasping for breath and wheezing but the mayor never noticed.

Geralt talked to the mayor, something about apple juice and then they were back up, Jaskier tripping over his own feet as Geralt dragged him along another smoky corridor. They entered another room where there seemed to be even more smoke and an alarming amount of people having sex.

Geralt could smell the magic through the smoke, the chaos. Some sort of aphrodisiac, of course, this didn't affect Geralt due to his witcher immunities.

They made it a few steps forward before Jaskier let out a low moan. He had been doing plenty of that before but, Geralt realised, this was different. Almost lustful and more breathy, somehow. Considering he didn't have much breath left.

The thought struck Geralt that whatever sex magic the mage had been pouring into the room had started to affect the bard.

He let his eyes roam over the bard quickly, and when he caught sight of the growing tent in his silk pants and the flushed look on his face, he sighed and shoved him to sit down by a topless women, whose breasts were practically in his face, and a muscular, darker-skinned man who immediately threw his hands onto the bard's shoulder and started rubbing, gradually getting lower.

Geralt kept walking over to the supposed ‘host’, hoping to get help for Jaskier’s throat.

“Mage”, he said. Violet eyes looked over him, then behind him towards the bard before landing back onto his golden pair.  
“Yennefer of Vengerberg. To what do I owe the pleasure of a witcher?” she asked, voice low, almost seductive.

“Hm. my friend he-”, turning around to nod at Jaskier, his breath suddenly halted in his throat.

The bard was definitely in a different position from when he'd left him. Jaskier was sprawled out on the floor, the man who had been rubbing his shoulders now had more than one finger inside Jaskier, the bard’s pants pooled around his ankles as his knees wrapped around the man's shoulders. His chemise and doublet lay under his head as a makeshift pillow.

Geralt watched as one particular thrust of the man’s hand had Jaskier arching his back in bliss, mouth opened in a silent moan.

She had them all under a spell, some kind of mind control, and now Jaskier was under it too, it… it was practically rape. Geralt narrowed his eyes, turning back to yennefer in silent fury.

“Just… a friend?”, she smirked at him, standing up to circle him, “ your friends not healing, but his condition won't worsen here. Not while he's under my spell”

“Nice spell, getting all the people of the town together to rape each other, without even knowing it”. She turned abruptly when he said this, eyes narrowing.

“You’re wrong, witcher. These people consented when they walked through the doors. They knew what they were signing up for. This is a paid event, after all, didn't the guard ask you to donate?”

“Guards out cold”, he grumbled, continuing, “my bard walked through here, not knowing this, and now he has no control over his actions!”, he said, pointing towards Jaskier.

The darker man was now thrusting his cock into the bard, as his hands roamed Jaskier's chest, rubbing against his pebbled nipples and grasping onto soft, dark hair before moving slowly down to the bards own penis, hard, pink and glistening from the stimulation.

The man gripped it gently, rubbing the tip to smear precome over the rest, slowly working his hand with the rhythm of his thrusts as the bard tightened his legs around the man's shoulders, pulling him in closer.

Jaskier’s mouth was half open in a silent moan, eyes shut as his eyebrows were furrowed in pleasure. His whole body was shaken every time the man thrust into him, not in pain, but more from the force.

“At least let him finish, he seems to be enjoying himself”, she smirked again then went back to sit on the stone steps.

“Everybody seems to be enjoying themselves, yennefer!”

“Yet you continue to be a downer in this situation”, their eyes met once again, “I'll let you in on a secret; if someone in this room didn't want to partake or they felt uncomfortable in this situation, then the spell would no longer affect them and they would be free to leave. No-one is being raped!”, she snapped at him.

Geralt let out a deep sigh then turned to look at the bard again. Jaskier was still the same as before; the man continuing to thrust and slowly rubbing the bard's cock, while Jaskier's eyes were shut with his head thrown back, back arched. Geralt looked at yennefer, sighing once more before continuing,

“ Can you help him? He was attacked by a djinn”

“A djinn? So that’s why his throat looks like he swallowed a melon?”, she laughed. Geralt looked unimpressed so yennefer dropped her smile and huffed.

“Yes, if that answers your question. I will be able to save him. For now, enjoy yourself, or sit with me and let him finish”, she smiled at him.

“No, stop the spell and help my friend”. She sighed then stood up walking over to the bard. She tapped the shoulder of the man above Jaskier, and he pulled out of him, making the bard whimper, then turned to continue with someone else.

Yennefer crouched down by the bard and looked up at Geralt and, as if to make a point, she flicked her wrist and smirked at the witcher as the sudden chaos caused the bard to let out a strangled shout and arch his back as white, hot ropes shot up and covered his chest and stomach, leaving him panting and glistening with sweat.

“There, was that so hard?”, she cupped Jaskier's face in her palm before, looking back up at Geralt and standing to leave the room, “bring him with me”, she called before stopping by the door to turn and wait for them.

“Hmm,” he growled. He pulled the bard's pants back up quickly, threw his chemise over Jaskier’s head then picked him up, bridal style, trying not to look at the bruised bulge in his throat.

“Hmm, fuck”


End file.
